What's The T?
by gothgrrl13
Summary: In the mood for some pancakes, Prussia makes his way to Canada's house, only to find a certain surprise. PruCan, sort of.


It was one of those days Gilbert was in the mood for some delicious pancakes with sweet and sticky maple syrup. He knew Ludwig sucked at making pancakes, so he was on his way to Matthew's house for some free pancakes. With Gilbird on his head, Gilbert made his way to Matthew's door. Not even bothering to knock on it, he turned the doorknob, surprised the door was open. Maybe Matthew knew his awesome self was coming to visit him.

"HEY, MATTIE! THE AWESOME ME IS HERE FOR SOME PANCAKES!"

Silence answered Gilbert. He frowned, closing the door behind him as he came inside. The house seem empty but Gilbert could hear some music coming from upstairs. He saw Matthew's bear on the couch, snoozing away. Gilbert climbed up the stairs, the music getting louder.

"Hey, Mattie! I'm hungry!" Gilbert shouted. Gilbird chirped, flapping his little wings.

He came up to Matthew's bedroom door, where the loud music was coming from. Gilbert frowned, not liking to be ignored. The music sounded like some weird pop song and it was blasting. Gilbert opened the door wide, stomping inside.

"HEY MATTIE! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I WANT SOME PAN...caaakkesss..."

Gilbert looked at Matthew, his eyes wide. Even Gilbird looked shocked. Matthew turned around and gasped, quickly pausing his music. They both stared at each other, not saying anything. Matthew was blushing bright red and looking down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You're wearing girl clothes..." Gilbert finally said.

Matthew blushed even brighter. He was in a white belly shirt, with a short skirt with neon red fishnet stockings and white platform high-heels. He had on flamboyant make-up, lipstick and all. Gilbert couldn't stop staring, it was all too shocking.

"W-What are you doing here?" Matthew finally said, glaring at Gilbert.

"Well, I _was _here for pancakes, but...this whole thing you got going on is _far _more interesting than pancakes right now." Gilbert answered, eying Matthew.

Matthew groaned and hid his blushing face with his hands, sitting on his bed. "No one was suppose to find out..." He mumbled. Gilbert awkwardly came up to him, sitting next to Matthew.

"Uh...Are those things on chest...?" Gilbert asked, pointing to Matthew's chest.

Matthew looked at his chest and looked away, blushing. "They're fake."

"You're wearing fake boobs?" Gilbert asked, poking them.

"Yes, it's part of the outfit-Will you stop that?" Matthew said, pushed away Gilbert's curious hands.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gilbert said, but gave them another quick poke, chuckling to himself when Matthew glared at him.

"So, why are you dress like this?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew sighed. "I-I...I do drag...sometimes."

"You were gonna go out like that?" Gilbert asked.

"Y-Yeah. Tonight. I-I go to this club..." Matthew mumbled, looking away.

"So, sweet innocent Matthew does drag. Huh." Gilbert stated.

"I-I'm sorry, Gilbert. It was suppose to be a secret." Matthew said, blushing.

"Why are you sorry? I don't care." Gilbert said, looking at Matthew.

Matthew blinked at him. "You d-don't?"

"Nah. In fact, I kinda like how you look. You should dress up like this more often. Maybe then, the nations will remember you." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Matthew blushed red again and he nervously giggled, shaking his head. Gilbert smiled a bit. Matthew looked at him again, nervously smiling.

"Are you sure you're not weirded out by this?" Matthew asked.

"Psssh, no way. You should see the things my brother has underneath his bed. Might put your secret to shame." Gilbert joked.

Matthew laughed a bit, smiling. Gilbert smirked, glad that his awesome self was able to cheer Matthew up. But then Matthew looked at Gilbert with a serious look.

"Don't tell anyone I do this. America and England would freak out and who knows how France will react. So...please don't tell anyone."

"Alright, alright! I won't tell anyone. I'm awesome at keeping secrets anyway." Gilbert said, grinning.

Matthew let out a relief sigh. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you. You said you came here for pancakes, right? I'll make you some right now."

"Awesome!" Gilbert shouted and Matthew giggled.

Matthew got up and it looked like he was about to remove his clothing when Gilbert stopped him. Matthew looked at him, confused. Gilbert just smirked at him though.

"Keep it on. Like I said, I like how you look."

Matthew blushed and nodded. He walked out of the bedroom, to the kitchen. Gilbert followed, his eyes looking at Matthew's ass. That skirt really shows the full shape of it, and the way Matthew swings his hips was enough to make any guy drool.

"Hey, do you got a drag name?" Gilbert suddenly asked, his eyes not leaving Matthew's ass.

"Oh. Yeah, I do." Matthew answered, getting everything ready to make pancakes. "It's...Sweet-And-Sticky." He hesitantly answered.

"Do you pour maple syrup all over yourself?" Gilbert asked, still staring.

Matthew turned around, making Gilbert quickly act he was totally not looking at the Canadian's ass. Matthew was frowning at him and Gilbert smiled at him, acting innocent.

"No, I don't pour maple syrup all over myself. That would mess up my hair, make-up and outfit." Matthew answered, snapped his finger and went back to making pancakes.

Gilbert lift a brow, smirking to himself. "Okay then." He said, and happily watched Matthew make him some pancakes. "I still think it would be awesome if you went to one of the meetings like this."

"...Maybe." Matthew said, with a smile on his own face.

"Awesome." Gilbert simply said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **:D I...I don't know, I'm weird. XD I fully blame this on "RuPaul's Drag Race" and "RuPaul's Drag U".

Canada in drag just sounded so tempting in my head. 8D And Prussia would totally be cool with it because DAT CANADIAN ASS.

I also blame this song: http: / www. / watch ?v=pQOu2d0L1qE DAMN YOU, RUPAUL!

R/R please. YOU BETTA WORK, DIVA. -snaps fingers-


End file.
